Between a Goth and a Redhead
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: Tori has two best friends. So what happens when those two friends decide they both want to be a girlfriend. Unfortunately this is the kind of story where there can only be one. Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for clicking on my newest Victorious fan. I feel like this won't be that long I am thinking probably five or six chapters but believe it or not that has been the plan for all my non one shots. So we will just have to see. If you didn't read the description it is just a silly love triangle story that hopefully will make you giggle in later chapters. Currently I don't know who will end up together.

Chapter 1

It was just another Saturday night in the Hollywood Hills. Jade and Cat had spent every weekend at Tori's lately. Some weekends there were parties, but on weekends like this it was just three best friends hanging out. And Tori considered both of them her best friends.

Cat was wearing pink pajama pants and blue tank top. She had her hair down and a freshly moisturized face. Jade was wearing a black teddy. Her hair was down and curled at the ends and her make up was still perfectly goth. Tori just wore purple booty shorts and a matching tube top she wasn't wearing makeup and her hair was still a bit wet from a recent shower.

Right now they were watching the fourth Scissoring.

"Do we have to watch scary movies all the time?" The redhead whined.

Jade shushed her. "It's almost over."

Tori just held her and rubbed her head. "She's right Cat. It's almost over. And I'm right here."

Cat smiled and wrapped her arms around her to get more comfortable.

After a few more slashings the credits finally rolled.

Tori hugged Cat, "You were so strong I'm going to bake you cookies."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You just spoil her June..."

Tori fluttered her lashes. "Oh hush Ward, our baby just needs a little comfort now and then."

The two laughed and the latina left to bake the cookies. Nothing fancy just the pre cut cookies from the store, so she'd be gone about ten minutes.

Jade looked at Cat with a raised brow. "Why is your head shoved up Tori's ass? All day you've been more whiny than usual."

Cat blushed... "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure... we only have four other friends."

"I like like Tori. She likes me too I think. That's why we cuddle a lot. One of us just needs to ask the other out. But I get nervous and don't talk as much."

"It's just Vega so just let it go. She is straight right?"

Cat shook her head. "Nope. Trina told me she had a girlfriend at Sherwood. Why she dumped Danny... "

The goth went wide eyed. Frankly she wanted to fuck Tori since day one. Thus the torture. But Tori looked too straight. Jade had a decision to make... Cat pretty much called Dibs.

Jade shrugged. "Well... good luck."

Cat was a bit wary but was much too excited to soon have Tori to pay much attention.

When Tori arrived with the cookies she sat between them both and put on some sitcom. Cat took her cookie and ate, while thinking about Tori's reaction to Jade's brushing her accidently.

The latina smiled. "Just going to knock me over for a cookie."

"They just smell real good..." the goth said as she leaned in close. And that earned a blush.

Cat took her cookie and ate."Jade got a blush and a smile and she wasn't even trying. I wish i could get that reaction." She wished... and Jade didn't even want her...

Jade didn't even want her... right?

A/N: Thank you for reading.

Question: How do you think Cat will try to get Tori's attention?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following day at school; Cat was starting to notice a pattern, and it was upsetting her. Jade kept hanging around Tori. That was normal considering the clique and all, but she never had a moment alone with her. After school, Tori was at her locker and without hesitation the redhead sped towards her.

"Hey Tori."

"Hey Kitty Cat, what's up?"

She giggled and played with her hair. The two were alone like Cat had wanted, but now her nerves were getting the best of her.

Tori frowned and placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you ok?"

Cat nodded. "Perfect... I just... maybe we can just stay like this for a bit."

The brunette shook her head and pulled her into a hug. "You are too adorable Cat."

Cat may not have had the courage to ask her out but maybe they could just have enough moments together like this. She felt so comfortable in Tori's arms. And when Tori stroked her hair she felt like an actual kitten. Unfortunately this time together was abruptly forced to an end. Jade yanked Tori close and smirked at her.

"Vega, I want you to be my partner in Sikowitz' class tomorrow."

"Sure Jade, it'll be fun."

Jade smiled and looked her over. Naturally the Latina blushed.

It was then that Cat realized she had been too forgiving of her friend. Whether she actually liked Tori or just didn't want Cat to have her, she crossed a line.

She wanted to confront Jade in front of Tori and blow it for both of them. The redhead was about to open her mouth when Trina stormed in.

"I'm done waiting. Let's go."

"Bye guys. I'll see you later."

Cat approached Jade and pulled her hair. "How could you?! I told you I like Tori."

"And then I realized I like her too so you can't have her! Back down Cat... I'm not giving her up."

"You're the worst Jade!"

She teared and ran off. Of course as she wasn't the most graceful she bumped into the newest student in school.

"Oof! Oh I'm sorry. I'm just really upset."

The blonde girl raised a brow before looking Cat over. "It's fine. I didn't really mind. But let it happen again and I'll smack the red out of your hair."

She yelped and covered her hair. The blonde smirked before offering her hand.

"I'm Sam Puckett. You have a name?"

"Cat Valentine."

"So why the frownies?"

"Oh... just my life is terrible."

"Well with that dye job it was probably destined to turn out that way."

As the redhead whimpered and felt even worse the intrigued blonde just shook her head and lead her way out.

"Where are you taking me?" Cat asked sheepishly.

"Don't ask questions. It makes me want to slap you." Sam barked before smiling and taking her to a hole in the wall restaurant next to the school.

Puckett bought then a bucket of fries. "So talk it out Valentine."

"Well my best friend likes my other best friend even though I said I liked her first. But she said to back down."

"...and the problem?"

"What do you mean? I told you."

"No. You told me a bunch of sentences. How much do you like the girl?"

"Sooooooooo much!"

"Then isn't she worth fighting for?"

"Ooh like Mulan!"

The red head started to sing 'A Girl Worth Fighting For' Her hands were smacked.

"No. Stop it... just... stop. But yeah fight for her. I'll help. I need something to do in this school."

"Oh yeah. Why did you move schools?"

"I was expelled from my school in Seattle. This loony bin is the only place in the country that would take me."

"Why were you expelled?"

"Well... have you ever seen a butter sock?"

A/N: Thanks to Lushcoltrane and QuittingTime for their help. I needed it.

Question: If Cat and Jade are competing... how are they going to seek Tori's attention?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cat had spent a lot of time with Sam and got a lot of good advice. Her old best friend was in Italy or something and her ex boyfriend/ best friend was back in Seattle. She used to be on a web show and it was so funny. Sam showed Cat a bit but soon stopped it when Cat kept wanting to do random dancing.

"Ok. That's enough of that. So tell me what you're wearing to school tomorrow." Sam said as she closed her laptop.

"Uhm... here...!" She shuffled through her closet and pulled out a frilly pink dress. And a pink bow to clip the side of her hair.

Sam shook her head and groaned. "No, No, No. Tomorrow you need to show Tori that you're sexy, not three years old. You turn her on and I guarantee she will totally ignore Jade all day."

Cat grinned at the idea.

Cat suddenly began to think of her fantasy of what she'd like to happen tomorrow including Tori feeding her grapes and smacking Jade with her hair when she snubbed her. And then Cat would get kisses all over! And then they'd ge-

"Earth to Valentine!" Sam shouted. "I know you own property in LALA Land but here. You're wearing this tomorrow. Pay attention or I pull out the butter sock."

"Ooh! This is so pretty. You think Tori will like it? Sometimes my brother says he likes the clothes my mother buys him but then he rips them off over and over!"

Sam nodded. "Well you're brother and I are going to talk over smoothies someday but yeah. You'll look great."

Cat hugged her. Sam sighed and reluctantly gave into the hug. "Damn this broad needed some Nyquil." Sam thought.

The next day at school several heads turned as Cat walked down the hall. Her hair was down in long romantic curls that bounced with each step. She wore a tight blue crop top that accentuated her chest and truly helped her cleavage. And to finish it off she wore black short shorts that showed off her cute bottom. Sam really brought out the devil in her as she forced her to go commando for the day.

She felt extra pretty from all the stares but her first stop was Tori's locker.

"Hiiiiiiiii Tori!" Cat said as she struck a rather sexy pose that Sam had made her practice.

Tori shut her locker and smiled. Her smile quickly turned to a blush when she couldn't stop staring.

"Wow Cat! What's the occasion. You look really pretty."

"Oh this old thang?" She opted a Judy Garland impression fit the phrase.

It worked as Tori just giggled. "Well we can't waste this look let's go out for dinner tonight. Maybe we can get free Blix."

"Oh yes Tori. I would love that! But you never go out on school nights."

"Yeah but it's Spring Break next week. It's just movies and performances all week. My mom keeps telling me I should live a little."

Cat just leapt into her arms and stayed there.

Across the hallway Jade ground her teeth and glared at Cat and her skank couture. It was obvious to Jade Cat was not going to back down.

She looked at Beck and took off her black shrug, revealing a tight black tank top underneath. She then handed it to Beck who happened to walk up. "Keep this!"

"But we aren't dating, i don't have to hold your things anymore. That's the rules." He protested until her glare made him more than uncomfortable.

"Ok... I'll just hold on to this. So... who are you bringing out the guns for?"

"Tori... and Cat thinks she can have her. She's mine and skanky kitty is going to go down."

"So you accused me of being into her, but then you decide you want her..." A bemused Beck remarked.

"and you decided to sleep with sluts so whatever."

He laughed. "My best friend really needs to stop being my ex girlfriend."

She punched his arm. "Shut up. Just tell me that she'll be my sex slave. She'll worship my body and lavish attention on me."

Beck chuckled. "And it was just yesterday you were plotting her untimely demise."

Jade quickly stomped his foot. "I always loved her and don't remind me of the past! And she loves me! Got it!"

Beck appeared to squirm slightly "Erm... I don't know Tori seems pretty into Cat..."

Jade said nothing, but merely intensified her death glare.

"But you know... Tori does have a weak spot..."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "And you waited this long to tell me?"

A/N: And I'm back. Sorry for the wait but it's fanfiction and I am only human. Thank you for all the support and thank you QuittingTime. Erm... not much else to say but I'm hyper so... SANDWICHES!

Question: What is Tori's weak spot?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tori and Cat were sitting next to each other in Sikowitz class when Jade barged in and moved between them. She brushed some of Tori's hair behind her ear.

Tori just giggled lightly. "Jade... I was sitting next to Cat."

Cat hmmph'd triumphantly... until...

Jade smirked. "But I told you yesterday we're partners. We have to sit together. Or is Tori Vega a dirty... little... liar?" She poked her chest for the last three words.

Tori shook her head. "I'm not dirty... I mean a liar... I'm not a liar."

"So you are dirty?"

"No... stop twisting my words..."

A guy Brett Tucker approached the three girls. He was attractive with a jock build and was an all around nice guy.

"Hey Tori... you wanna partner with me?"

Word around school was he fucked all his partners.

Jade barked at him. "Tori is taken!" But then she looked at her... available... redhead friend. Her voice was softer. "But why don't you pair with Cat?"

Cat squeaked. "But... but... erm... ok." She got up to sit with him.

Jade continued teasing Tori. Tori just rolled her eyes. "You're mean to me..."

Jade pulled her chin towards her. "I'm only mean to people I care about... and people who piss me off in the moment. Everyone else I totally ignore. And I'm really mean to you..."

"So you care about me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I guess you could say that. But enough mushy talk..."

Sikowitz finally showed up. "So today we are going to have impromptu arguments! Have you all picked partners? Well forget 'em. To start us off how about Jade and Cat. The subject is: You both want a puppy and need to settle it."

The appropriateness of the topic was not lost on either girl.

"Look! I saw her first and she is coming home with me!"

"You only want her because I said I want her!" Cat huffed.

"Fine... let's settle it... whoever she goes to can have her..."

Sikowitz ended the scene and then started a rant about donuts. Cat sat next to Jade.

"So... what do you mean Jade?"

"Well... Tori has never kissed a girl... so we both do our best to seduce her and whichever one gets a make out session with her can have her."

Cat sighed... "Fine."

Jade smirked and leaned in close. "Game on kitty cat... and you better be prepared to lose."

Class ended and Jade was determined to crack Andre.

"Hey you..."

"What Jade?"

"I wanted to know if Tori would ever date a girl?"

"Well she dated one at her old school for a bit."

"Really? What other things has our Miss Vega been hiding?"

"Well one time we were playing truth or dare and she was saying she always thought fishnets were sexy and she'd love a long leg to rest on her shoulder and then..." He cleared his throat. "I've said too much... what are you asking about this for?"

The goth simply smirked and walked off.

After school Sam helped Cat with her make up.

"I hope we can kiss tonight. Tori is always so sweet to me."

"Yeah. You'll do great kid."

"Thanks for being so nice to me... even if you were just bored."

Sam just nodded... "Right..."

Cat hugged her before walking over to Tori. "Ready to go?"

Tori nodded. "Is it ok if Jade meets us there? She wanted to change."

Cat frowned... "yeah sure." She smiled and followed Tori out.

At Nozu they talked and Tori was right about free drinks.

"Tori... I love when we hang out."

"I do too."

Tori fed her a California roll. Cat liked the attention. She did her best to draw attention to her mouth.

It was working until Jade barged in. Fishnet stockings with a rose pattern. A skin tight leather miniskirt and a ridiculously low cut black long sleeve shirt.

Tori was practically mesmerized by Jade's red lips. And then Jade got close and lifted a leg on her Latina's shoulder. Tori bit her lip as she looked at the Goth's thigh.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine..."

Jade leaned in so that their lips touched. Her leg rested on the booth further trapping her.

Tori lifted her head and was fully about to kiss her.

Cat slammed her chopsticks on the table. "What about me?! You're cheating Jade!"

Jade glared. "Shut up Cat!"

Tori looked confused... "Cheating?"

Cat shook her head. "Just forget it."

She ran out and teared.

Tori was left confused and even Jade's fishnets weren't as enticing.

A/N: Looks like no one will get Tori! Oh no. How is Tori going to react to the bet? Or is Jade going to lie?


End file.
